


Take Me (to the Deep End)

by Kaillingme (Setty94)



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Anal Fingering, Borderline Fisting, Dirty Talk, M/M, Pool Sex, Rimming, Smut, verrryyyyyy light sub/dom if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 16:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13322076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setty94/pseuds/Kaillingme
Summary: Jongin is an awkward starfish that desperately wants to date his fellow teammate on the swim team.





	Take Me (to the Deep End)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [At1stsight (at1stsoo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/at1stsoo/gifts).



> Ah! Hi! I apologize because this is admittedly not my best work. I wanted to do the option for long fic but /time/ was my enemy OTL. Still, I had a lot of fun writing this fic and I highkey loved the idea of kaisoo as swimmers though :) I hope you like it!!

“Oh fuck me, Jongin your mouth is so good…” Kyungsoo moaned and grabbed a fistful of Jongin’s hair.

The latter was already quite busy with his lips wrapped around Kyungsoo’s pretty little cock, a cock he very much so enjoyed having in his mouth. It was perfect with a nice thick vein running down the length and a cute little blushed head that was now coated in Jongin’s saliva. He could feel it throb against the roof of his mouth and his mind traveled back to how this all began...

Being a part of the college’s swim team was nothing Jongin couldn’t handle. He had been swimming since he was young and was so good at it back then that his parents jokingly called him part fish for most of his life. He didn’t mind it really, because in a way they were right. Jongin and water mixed well. His body would melt away until he couldn’t tell where the water ended and he began.

He was also built well to swim. He had broad shoulders, a narrow waist, powerful arms and legs that made cruising from end to end a breeze. So yeah, being on the swim team was nothing, until it became something.

The day Doh Kyungsoo joined the team was the day that Jongin thought he would combust. The second he laid eyes on the black-haired, wide-eyed man he knew he was screwed. He saw those plush lips and wanted nothing more than to feel them on his and he was determined to do whatever he could to make that happen.

The first attempt was a sad excuse that both of them knew was just a ruse for Jongin to touch Kyungsoo but neither of them said anything about that fact. In all honesty when Jongin approached Kyungsoo to “aid” him in putting on sunblock he had actually made quite the fool of himself:

_Plush lips spread into a smile and Jongin’s heart leapt in his chest so hard he almost gasped. Okay, yeah, this was uncharted territory and Jongin was not a well-weathered explorer. Sure he wanted to screw Kyungsoo’s brains out, or have his screwed out but the man reduced him to a shy bashful idiot whenever he smiled at him so now Jongin was at a loss._

_“Uh, can I help you?” Kyungsoo asked, his smile wavering._

_“Hurg.” It was the only sound that Jongin could produce and the second it left his mouth his face was on fire and he wanted to dive into the water and die a slow painful death by drowning. A quick, desperate glance at Baekhyun and Chanyeol (who were rubbing each other’s arms and backs, making sure the coat was even) and Jongin knew he was on his own._

_Okay, he could do this. He took a steadying breath and blurted, “BaekhyunsaidyouneededhelpputtingonsunblocksoImheretohelpyou.”_

_Wide eyes blinked and a beat of silence stretched between them. How was it that from a distance Jongin could feign being this smoldering and sexy man but up close and personal he was a complete mess? In the back of his mind he realized he was making himself look incredibly dumb and now he was worried that Kyungsoo would no longer be interested and somehow he had messed things up before he had even been given the chance._

_After a few seconds, Jongin repeated himself, “Baekhyun said you needed help putting on sunblock…?”_

_“Oh good God, finally,” Kyungsoo drawled. He took Jongin’s hands and spurted globs of sunblock into them and then turned his back to him while look over his shoulder. “Be sure to get my legs really well, they burn like a mother fucker.”_

_Just like that Jongin’s nerves were gone because Kyungsoo was no longer smiling at him and had returned to treating him like he always had. With a small smile as he slathered the first glob over Kyungsoo’s shoulders, Jongin knew he had a handle on things...or so he thought._

_By the time he reached Kyungsoo’s legs, Jongin was kneeling and was face to face with his glorious ass. That was when he heard the first tiny sound come from Kyungsoo. He glanced up and saw an expression that he could only define as pure desire and his hands paused as he gripped a deliciously thick thigh._

_He prodded lightly with his fingers, not quite just smearing the sunblock on as much as he was massaging Kyungsoo’s thighs while maintaining eye contact with him. His breath came out in short bursts as his heartbeat flooded his ears with thudding. He knew that once he was done he wouldn’t be able to stand up, but it seemed that Kyungsoo was also having trouble from the way he was setting his jaw and taking controlled breaths._

_“Is this okay?” Jongin murmured as he squirted more sunblock into his palm, preparing to coat the other leg. God Kyungsoo had such nice legs._

_“Y-yeah, it’s peachy,” Kyungsoo exhaled._

_Tension built even thicker as Jongin finished up Kyungsoo’s other leg and remained kneeling. The freestyle swimmer turned around to face him and Jongin could not help but get an eyeful of half hard dick. If that wasn’t the hottest thing Jongin had seen thus far, he didn’t know what would be. Well, he did know, but that would be pushing things so he just slowly stood up and watched as Kyungsoo gave him a once over._

Two dudes standing in only the tiniest of speedos with half hard dicks did not go unnoticed. In fact as the two of them quickly hurried to the locker room to _take care_ of their issues separately, the rest of the team teased them about it for the next week.

Jongin’s second attempt had a bit more finesse. It was after the competition in which Jongin had pulled through in the relay and won them their first award of the season. He hadn’t expected Kyungsoo to actually take him up on his offer to go out for drinks after the rest of the team returned to the hotel, but it was a hell of a lot more successful than he anticipated:

_It was the final leg of the individual medley and the entire crowd melted away as Jongin waited for Kyungsoo to return to the post. They were currently in first place and all that was left was the freestyle which was Jongin’s element. He coiled his body, posed for vaulting into the water just as Kyungsoo’s hand slapped the pool’s edge._

_In one swift motion, Jongin dove into the water, using the dolphin kick to propel him meters upon meters in the cool medium. This was when his body became one with the water, when everything disappeared and Jongin lost himself completely. His mind went blank as he melded with the water only now just coming to the surface for air and to gauge how far he was. Only another few meters and he would be at the end and ready to turn over and head back._

_The other teams were just now taking off in their last leg as Jongin reached the end and quickly changed directions. He was in the lead, his team had this in the bag. All he had to do was swim and for him that was so easy. In fact, if he won this for the team, he told himself he was going to ask Kyungsoo out for drinks and see where things went._

_Hopefully Kyungsoo would say yes and he would finally get to see him in something other than his swim practice speedo. Granted he was practically naked already, but lust aside, Jongin was interested in Kyungsoo for things other than his body so perhaps getting a taste of his everyday self outside of the pool would perhaps open more doors._

_All these thoughts swarmed in Jongin’s mind and before he knew it he was at the edge and being pulled out by his teammates who were yelling and cheering for their first win of the season. Wow. He did it without even realizing it._

_As the roar of the crowd finally assaulted his ears, Jongin found himself saying the words he needed to ask Kyungsoo out and when the freestyle swimmer agreed Jongin thought he was going to pass out from his high._

_It was a few hours later that they met down in the hotel bar for drinks and Jongin was more nervous than a hippo on a tightrope. One glance at the black-haired vixen and Jongin’s jaw damn near hit the floor. Kyungsoo had styled his undercut hair up and out of his face and for the first time was wearing actual clothes. He had on simple jeans and a black tshirt but the way the sleeves hugged his fit arms made Jongin’s heart do a funny little dance in his chest._

_Could this be the beginning of love? It was definitely infatuation and most definitely lust, but the closer Kyungsoo got, Jongin found himself imagining the two of them going on more dates. Not just crappy ones to the hotel lobby because neither of them was familiar with the town, but actual dinner dates where they would twine their fingers together and laugh about inside jokes and holy crap Kyungsoo was standing in front of him now and--_

_“You look great!” Jongin said and offered his hand out to shake like the awkward idiot he was._

_Instead of shaking his hand Kyungsoo went in for a hug and Jongin got a healthy whiff of his cologne and to his mild horror sighed. Kyungsoo smelled so good too. Okay he was definitely getting in over his head._

_“Thanks, I could say the same for you, too,” Kyungsoo said with a wink and led them over to a more secluded part of the hotel bar._

_For the next few hours the two of them drank and talked until Jongin was more than a little wobbly while Kyungsoo was ridiculously sober. He could definitely hold his alchol better than Jongin but that was okay, because now Jongin had a bit more courage to do what he did next._

_Leaning in, he grabbed Kyungsoo’s hand and brought it to his lips, brushing his knuckles across his lips and smiling before he said, “So, uh, I’m kinda drunk and normally I wouldn’t admit this kind of thing like this, but I kinda maybe sorta like you and I’m hoping you kinda sorta maybe like me too?”_

_Kyungsoo chuckled and downed the rest of his drink before he replied, “I might’ve gotten the hint when you asked me on a date.”_

_“Oh yeah, that happened, it’s happening right now. Oh god why am I still talking?” Jongin babbled on uselessly even though he wanted so badly to not keep talking but his mouth was betraying him time and time again._

_Kyungsoo wrinkled his nose cutely and smiled, “You’re cute.”_

And well, Jongin didn’t remember much after that moment because he had underestimated the amount of alcohol he had drank and everything else was a blur. Although he had vague notions of Kyungsoo tucking him in and placing water on the nightstand next to him, but for all Jongin knew, it could have been anyone since the whole team was very much awake when they returned to their shared rooms.

Jongin’s third attempt to woo Kyungsoo had crashed and burned spectacularly when he elicited the help of Baekhyun for tips on how to completely win over Kyungsoo. See, he thought things were moving forward after the drunken confession, but the practice right after that, Kyungsoo hadn’t showed up and when he finally did come to practice, he treated Jongin rather coldly. So, he went to Baekhyun for help and the advice he received was disastrous.

_“You sure this is going to work?” Jongin asked, still draping his arm over Baekhyun’s shoulder._

_He knew that making someone else jealous didn’t always work, but Baekhyun said it had worked with him and Chanyeol and at this point Jongin was desperate and would try anything to get Kyungsoo’s attention again._

_“I’m positive, after I made Chanyeol jealous he was literally all over me...well we were all over each other, but I’ll spare you the dirty details.” Baekhyun laughed._

_Just as Kyungsoo entered the locker room, Jongin sprung into action and placed his arm around Baekhyun’s shoulder and pressed his forehead against his. It was a juvenile attempt at getting Kyungsoo’s eye but when he caught his gaze his heart dropped into his stomach._

_Kyungsoo’s entire face crumbled and the bag that he was holding fell to the ground at his feet. Jongin immediately jumped to his feet and away from Baekhyun but it was too late. Kyungsoo had grabbed the bag and went to a corner where he stripped off his sweats and rushed to the pool without even looking at Jongin._

_It was cliche, but it played out exactly how Jongin had feared and even now as he followed after Kyungsoo dejectedly attempting to start a conversation he knew he had royally fucked up. The only thing that was clear was that the feeling had been mutual between them and Jongin had run it into the ground._

_“Hey, uh can we talk?” Jongin asked as they both stretched by the pool’s edge._

_“What’s there to talk about?” Kyungsoo muttered and reached for his toes._

_Jongin stared at him, wanting to take back the simple gesture that had created this kdrama-esque emoness in Kyungsoo, but he didn’t have the power to turn back time. So, he sighed and said, “I’m an idiot.”_

_“Oh I know that,” Kyungsoo replied, now crawling his hands behind his legs as he pressed his nose to his knees._

_“Yeah and-- wait what?” Jongin froze, halfway stretching his arm over his shoulder and gawking._

_Kyungsoo gradually rose to full height and gave Jongin a smirk. “Please, if you think making me jealous with someone I know is taken is going to work, then you’ve got another thing coming. Like, you’re hot Jongin, really hot, but your moves are a bit dated. You’re gonna have to be a bit more innovative if you want a piece of this ass.”_

_With that he waltzed over to the edge of the pool and dove in a perfect swan arc, leaving Jongin standing there completely bamboozled. Heh. Kyungsoo had one-upped him._

After that attempt Jongin was quite ashamed to say he had given up. Not because Kyungsoo was “playing hard to get” but because he simply couldn’t think of anything new and exciting to do so he opted for the direct approach and boy did that work.

It was just after practice had ended that Jongin pulled Kyungsoo aside to talk to him. For the first few seconds he mentally berated himself for even thinking something like this would work, but he went for it anyway.

“Dude, I really want to do nasty things to you. Like I want to drop to my knees and worship your cock. I also want to fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk tomorrow but we can negotiate that later, so how about it?”

While Kyungsoo stood there in stunned silence, Jongin held his breath. He had gone too far. Now Kyungsoo was going to know he was a creepy pervert and he would never be able to swim with him again. His eyes widened as the thought of him having to move towns in order to escape the surmounting embarrassment over what he had said.

“Huh,” Kyungsoo scoffed. “I...that...okay-- yeah that was new?”

Oh shit. Jongin inwardly screamed at himself. How was he ever going to live this down? How could he ever look at Kyungsoo again? He just blurted out the first words that came to mind and they had not been poetic at all and now Kyungsoo was staring at him and he wanted to die.

“Uhm,” Jongin whispered hoping that somehow he could turn invisible or just fall off a cliff. _Foot meet mouth, repeatedly._ Jongin thought to himself. He finally let his hand fall from Kyungsoo’s arm like it was made of hot coals and shrank on himself. He needed an escape.

His eyes slid over to the pool and he had half a mind to just jump in and forget the whole thing, but Kyungsoo made a sound and Jongin’s attention returned to him.

He was smiling. _Code red: Kyungsoo was smiling. All systems halt, this ship might not have gone down just yet!_ Jongin quieted the voice in his head and waited while Kyungsoo’s mouth fell open and a bark of laughter left.

“You are actually adorable and watching you squirm kinda does things to me,” Kyungsoo said.

Was...was he flirting? Jongin blinked back his surprise. “I’m adorable?”

Kyungsoo shrugged. “Adorable, kinda weird, hot, yeah you’re my ideal type.”

Fireworks started going off in the background and a band came out from the lockers to play celebratory music while fire dancers twirled and-- none of that actually happened but in Jongin’s mind it may as well have because Kyungsoo just called him his ideal type and nothing else in the world mattered.

“So...does that mean…?”

“Jesus fuck, yes, Jongin it means I wanna bone you too,” Kyungsoo laughed. “Come on, let’s get out of here before they lock the place up.”

Just then an idea exploded into Jongin’s mind. “What if we _let_ them lock us in? I mean fucking under the stars would be kinda romantic, right?”

Kyungsoo gave Jongin a questioning look before sighing exasperatedly. “You know what? You’re a wild ride, let’s do this.”

Hiding in the utility closet was a lot hotter in theory than in practice. Having various pool cleaning tools poking into parts of Jongin’s back was not his idea of a steamy makeout session in the closet, but then again, seeing Kyungsoo standing in a bucket while he was pressing his incredibly soft lips to Jongin’s neck made the whole ordeal better.

Kissing was never really Jongin’s favorite pastime but he’d be lying if Kyungsoo didn’t know what he was doing with that mouth. The moment he felt Kyungsoo’s breath ghost over his he had to fight back a shudder because he had been fantasizing about this kind of thing for quite some time now.

When Kyungsoo’s tongue swiped over his bottom lip, Jongin granted him access and soon all he could taste was Kyungsoo and all he could breath was Kyungsoo and god dammit he wanted more. He awkwardly half lifted Kyungsoo out of the bucket so he could grind against him while they were liplocked and playing tonsil hockey. He just needed that extra friction.

“Please,” he whined and Kyungsoo obliged almost immediately.

Their throbbing cocks passed over each other through the thin elastic of their speedos and Jongin was on fire. Every prod of Kyungsoo’s tongue, every drag of his nails down his back had Jongin quickly losing himself in the moment. He already felt like he was going to blow any second now and that would be the absolute worst.

Reluctantly, he pulled away, gasping for air and taking in the now swollen lips of Kyungsoo. His face was flushed in a way that spread across his whole chest and it was sexy as fuck. His hair was mussed from Jongin running his fingers through it and it only made him look more wild. Kyungsoo was hot. Deadly hot.

“Should we check if they locked everything up?” Jongin panted, still painfully hard, but also wanting to get out of the cramped space. He swore there was a bottle of bleach digging into his ribs and bleach and sex did _not_ mix.

“The reigns are in your hands, I’m just here for the ride,” Kyungsoo said, breathless. His voice sounded even more marvelous now that it was because of Jongin. Man was he going to mess him up tonight.

Jongin slowly opened the door and slipped out, eyes darting from side to side as he crept through the dark locker room hallway. Everything was silent. Perfect. Jongin glanced over his shoulder and gestured for Kyungsoo to follow after him and together the two of them made their way back to the pool.

He looked up at the sky as they waddled, erection straining in their speedos, and made a mental checklist. Starry night? Check. Hot teammate? He gave Kyungsoo a quick look. Check. Empty pool just waiting for them to dive in and defile it? Mother fucking check. He was ready for this, oh so ready for this. His dick ached just at the thought of finally getting to hook up with Kyungsoo after all his failed attempts.

Perhaps this would spark a relationship? Either way, Jongin knew that by the end of the night he was going to be on cloud nine and nothing could stop him. He held out his hand as they neared the pools edge and gave Kyungsoo a soft smile when he felt fingers lace through his.

“On my count. One… Two… Three!”

Jongin jumped into the water and swam around for a bit before breaking the surface. When he looked up he saw Kyungsoo still standing at the edge, a playful grin on his face and pouted. “You were supposed to jump in with me.”

“I thought about it,” Kyungsoo offered.

“Dude, not cool,” Jongin pouted a bit more.

Kyungsoo’s resolve seemed to expire the longer they stared at each and finally he said, “Alright, alright, I give in.”

One giant, unnecessary splash later and Jongin was being pinned against the pool’s edge by a very insistent and wet Kyungsoo. “Okay, confession time.”

“Shoot,” Jongin breathed. His heart was hammering in his chest at the way water droplets slid down Kyungsoo’s neck, some of them pooling in his clavicle and others racing to meet the water’s surface near his pert nipples.

“That first day you put sunblock on me has been in my wank bank ever since,” he murmured and closed the distance between their lips.

Kyungsoo tasted of chlorine but Jongin’s didn’t care. He let Kyungsoo’s tongue swirl into his mouth and lap at his roof. It tickled a bit but more so it lit the fire in his groin. He shifted the speedo until just the tip of his cock was poking out and when Kyungsoo looked down, his eyes took on a hungry glint.

“Really?” Jongin squeaked at the end because a thumb slid over his sensitive head, making him shiver. He gazed up at the stars, eyes fluttering a bit and breath growing faster when fingers dipped beneath the stretchy fabric releasing him fully underwater.

“Mmhmm, saw you practicing your breaststroke the day before and I kind of wanted to say something to you, but I wasn’t sure if you were gay so…”

“Oh I’m gay. Gayer than a cock flavored lollipop,” Jongin quipped. He wanted to say something more but Kyungsoo had his fingers wrapped around his dick and all coherent thought was quickly fading.

“I want you to suck my cock like a lollipop,” Kyungsoo murmured into Jongin’s neck. He nipped at him, lightly pulling at his skin as he made his way to Jongin’s earlobe which he bit.

“Not gonna lie, I will do anything you say as long as your hand is on my dick,” Jongin huffed.

He was squirming against the pools edge. Water wasn’t the best lubricant, but damn Kyungsoo knew just how to flick his wrist at the end to drive Jongin half up the wall. He was breathless, heady and weak-kneed already.

“Good boy,” Kyungsoo whispered and a delicious chill ran down Jongin’s spine. He pulled away from Jongin to perch on the pools edge and slipped out of his speedo, revealing an immaculate cock, bobbing slightly as he settled to a sitting position.

Jongin wet his lips, Kyungsoo had such a nice looking dick. He wanted nothing more than to take it all the way down his throat and bury his face in the neatly trimmed hair just beyond the base. Okay so, he had dreamed of this moment and now that it was happening, he could hardly control himself because he was in between Kyungsoo’s legs the instant he curled his finger at him and kissing up and down those plush pale thighs.

Kyungsoo had the sexiest thighs. They were thick but strong and Jongin wanted to leave all kinds of marks on them but he and Kyungsoo hadn’t talked about that kind of thing so he settled for biting softly and licking at them. He earned the most delectable sighs and moans in return and it only made him want to service Kyungsoo even more. He wanted to suck him dry until he was begging and pleading for Jongin to enter him.

“Blow me,” Kyungsoo moaned and Jongin had no will in his body to deny it.

He pushed his legs open a bit more and lapped at the tip, tongue flat and hard. Kyungsoo tasted amazing. The skin of his shaft was satiny soft and the vein that protruded gave Jongin a map to follow with every swipe of his wet muscle. He licked and mouthed at Kyungsoo’s dick until the elder was positively mewling and gasping.

“Take it in your mouth,” Kyungsoo begged.

Jongin followed the order immediately. He swallowed down Kyungsoo’s whole length and flared his nostrils as he breathed in his scent. It was faint from the chlorine but by all the gods in heaven he smelled so good. Jongin slurped obscenely and hummed while Kyungsoo wrapped his legs over his shoulders and squeezed Jongin’s face between those amazing thighs.

It felt so good to be giving Kyungsoo head. It was all he wanted to do, he wanted him to feel so good and to climax with his name leaving his lips. He wanted to be the one to give him the world’s best blowjob.

Spit dribbled down Jongin’s chin as Kyungsoo gently fucked his mouth. It was obvious that he couldn’t help but move his hips in time with Jongin’s bobs.

“Fuck me, Jongin your mouth is so good…” Kyungsoo gasped. “You’re such a good boy, god!”

Those words only spurred Jongin on. He gripped Kyungsoo’s thighs, pulling them apart and releasing his dick from his mouth with a line of saliva connecting the tip to his lips. Then, he set his gaze lower and after a few tentative swipes of his tongue, Kyungsoo flopped onto his back and moaned dirtily.

“Oh you’re a dirty boy,” he said and Jongin nodded.

He spread Kyungsoo’s cheeks and gave his puckered entrance one giant passing of his tongue and his teammate arched against the stucco ground. Water lapped around Jongin’s torso, but the sloshing of his movements only made him want to make Kyungsoo scream. He wanted his voice to make music with the water, giving the night the perfect symphony.

Jongin tongued the tight ring of muscle and moaned. He hadn’t realized that he’d get this much pleasure just from pleasing Kyungsoo, but his dick was so hard he would come the second he touched it. It was so tight against his speedo and he could feel the water touching the top mounds of his ass as Kyungsoo had shoved them down quite a bit when he was stroking him.

Hesitantly, Jongin brought his pinky to Kyungsoo’s hole and slipped it in after coating it with spit. This earned him a fist in his hair, pulling it taut enough to send tears to the corners of his eyes before Kyungsoo released him with a quiet apology.

“No, it’s okay, I like having my hair pulled,” Jongin said against his asshole and the hand returned, tangling in his slick hair and tightening. The pain was amazing.

“Oh fuck, more please,” Kyungsoo groaned and Jongin slipped another finger in.

He pistoned them, and returned his mouth to Kyungsoo’s cock in the meantime. He began bobbing up and down slowly, his tongue swirled around the head and dipped into the leaking slit. Kyungsoo sighed for half a second when Jongin took him back into his mouth and then moaned again.

“More, more, please Jongin.”

A third and fourth finger slipped in soon after and Jongin was beside himself. Kyungsoo was stretched so much and he just wanted to slide his dick in and fuck him raw. In fact the very idea of it made his hips jerk and he had to calm himself. Kyungsoo just looked so hot all spread out and open for him. He wanted to take so badly, he needed to take him so badly.

They continued like this for a while longer until Kyungsoo came in thick spurts of semen all over his stomach. He laid there, panting and mumbling incoherent words for a bit until he finally sat up and gave Jongin a surprised smile.

“Holy fuck, if I knew you’d be this good, I would’ve fucked you on day one.”

“Oh yeah?” Jongin said, feeling rather cocky by now.

He loved the way Kyungsoo looked absolutely wrecked. Wet hair sticking up in the back from his squirming against the floor, bottom lip swollen from him biting it so hard, chest still heaving and his delicious come running down his stomach. Jongin dipped a finger into it and brought it to his lips, humming with satisfaction at the slight salty taste.

“Okay, fuck, that was sexy,” Kyungsoo paused and then with a devious glint he grinned. “Clean me off.”

Well Jongin wasn’t one to let come go to waste, so he climbed out of the pool and licked every last drop off of Kyungsoo all while his dick throbbed in his speedo. He sat back on his heels and bit his lip, eyes playful.

“So, uh, my turn?”

Kyungsoo stretched nodded. “Yeah, be right back.”

Jongin watched the way his ass jiggled as he ran back to the locker room. Wow. Tonight had turned out great despite all odds. He couldn’t believe that being direct with Kyungsoo would work out so well, but man was he happy.

His teammate returned with a bottle of lube and a condom and Jongin had to admit he was impressed. “You were prepared for this?”

Kyungsoo laughed. “Don’t judge me.”

Jongin threw his hands up and giggled. “No judgement here, just amused, that’s all.”

Kyungsoo threw the condom and lube at Jongin and got down on all fours. “Just shut up and fuck me.”

“Yes, sir!” Jongin chirped and ripped open the condom wrapper. He rolled it over his aching dick and then scooted up behind Kyungsoo close enough to thump his dick against his cheeks a few times.

“Oh, I like that...sir….it sounds so hmmm…” Kyungsoo said over his shoulder. He then wiggled his hips and Jongin got the message.

He dribbled a sizeable glob of lubricant on Kyungsoo’s entrance and slipped his fingers inside to make sure he was ready before lining up his cock. He wasn’t huge by any means, in fact he was merely average in size, but still, he wanted Kyungsoo to feel good more than anything.

The first lick of heat that surrounded Jongin’s cock yanked a guttural moan from his chest. “Oh fuck.”

“That good, eh?” Kyungsoo snickered and for good measure, Jongin pushed all of him inside and that shut him up.

Jongin soon found an easy rhythm and Kyungsoo’s little gasps and moans just made his dick even harder. He loved the heat of his walls and the way he clenched around Jongin’s cock when he angled just the right way. Not to mention the way Kyungsoo’s back looked. He had a swimmer’s body. Broad shoulders and a narrow waist and that was only accentuated by the way he arched his back while Jongin pounded into him.

Never in his wildest dreams did he think this moment would finally happen but here he was now fucking the guy he had been fantasizing about since he saw him and it was surreal. Every moan, every whimper, every quiet sigh of Jongin’s name had him soaring higher and higher. He wanted to fill Kyungsoo he wanted to see his semen leaking from his hole but that would come later.

Now, as Jongin chased his orgasm, he dug his nails into Kyungsoo’s waist, pulling him harder and harder against his hips, creating a wonderful cacophony of skin colliding with skin. The way Jongin’s snapping hips left ripples on Kyungsoo’s asscheeks was absolutely amazing and only brought him closer.

“Shit, I’m gonna come…” Jongin whined, thrusts growing sporadic and weak. He was just so fucking close he could barely handle it.

“Come for me, Jongin,” Kyungsoo breathed.

Just like that Jongin came with shuddering hips and a garbled yell that died towards the end. His cock pulsated as he filled the condom and pretty soon he was too sensitive to remain inside. He pulled out, admiring the way Kyungsoo’s hole puckered a few times before the elder turned around and suddenly kissed Jongin.

“That was fast,” he grinned and peppered Jongin’s jaw with gentle lips.

“I was already so close when I was eating your ass sooooo,” Jongin said as he pulled the condom off and tied the end.

“Mmhmm, sure. Next time I’m fucking you. I’ll show you how a real man does it.”

“Oh please,” Jongin rolled his eyes. His heart jumped at the mention of a next time but he ignored it for now. “You’re all talk, no bite.”

Suddenly teeth sank into Jongin’s skin and he yelped. “What the fuck?”

“I bite,” Kyungsoo smiled.

Feeling a bit cheeky, Jongin asked, “What else do you do?”

“You’ll just have to find out. What you should be worried about is what I make you do,” he winked.

“And what do you mean by that?”

“Date me and find out,” Kyungsoo said.

Jongin bit his lip and rolled his eyes. Never mind the fact that this was what he wanted. He could not tell Kyungsoo that right now, so instead he said, “Oh well, since you insist…”

“Fuck off, you were the first one to confess, tell me about how your heart is singing with joy,” Kyungsoo teased.

At that Jongin blushed and shook his head. “You’ll have to make me.”

“I have my ways.”

“You’re just gonna have to show me, then,” Jongin grinned. He sighed happily and looked up to the starry night sky. “Kind of beautiful, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, yeah, Mr. Romantic-fuck-you-by-the-side-of-the-pool.”

“Is that a complaint?”

“Just a tad,” Kyungsoo lightly pushed Jongin and then stood up. “We should go, I know how to sneak out of here.”

Jongin nodded and followed after Kyungsoo. He was still in a bit of a daze so when they ended up in the locker room he was confused until he saw Kyungsoo getting dressed and followed suit. He yanked on his sweatpants and tshirt without any thought and then flung his arms around Kyungsoo.

“So we’re boyfriends now?”

“Yes, Jongin, that’s what dating means,” Kyungsoo teased and brushed his nose against Jongin’s.

“Don’t patronize me.”

“Shh, let’s get you to my apartment and then we’ll talk sarcasm, because honey you need a lesson.”

“I do not!”

Kyungsoo just smiled and patted Jongin’s cheek before lacing his fingers through his. “My sweet summer child, I have so much to teach you.”

Jongin snorted but he let it rest. He was already so excited that the night ended in him and Kyungsoo getting together. It could only go up from here. He paused and then pulled Kyungsoo close. He cupped his face, staring into his eyes and then gently ran his thumbs over the apple of Kyungsoo’s cheeks. “Forgive me for being cheesy, but tonight was perfect and I can’t wait to find out what’s next for us….I really, really like you.”

At that, Kyungsoo melted visibly and he reached up and pulled Jongin into another kiss. When they parted he smiled, “I can’t wait either.”


End file.
